


Going Home

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Jae and Wonpil has been dating since they were in college but they had to be separated for some reason. However, five years later they met again. What will they do?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a progressive relationship so there's nothing to worry about. I'm just worried it might get boring but I hope you can read it til the end.
> 
> Going Home - Tarin  
> https://youtu.be/qpVqhE2jyVQ  
> (Please try listening to the song while reading. I tried to set the mood with its music style)

It has been five years since they last saw each other, the night was colorful and loud. Full of familiar strangers they have either seen on the television or from a program set yet they were all smiley as they greet each other.

Jae's eyes, landed on the person he was searching for in this entire event. The old man, which is the CEO of the most popular band in the country where Jae is the main vocalist, shook hands with the popular movie director and head producer for a collaboration on an upcoming movie.

Jae has been looking forward for this day. The man who usually let his stylist choose his clothes and wear whatever they give him, tonight, made his own decision. He stared to himself in the longest time at the mirror just to be sure he'd be in the center of focus of the person he had longed to meet.

Just like what he planned, he hoped tonight will be successful. His heart raced as their eyes met. His lips trembled and his mind went blank as he try to let out a word to say.

Jae met Wonpil in college and dated a few years back however, when a great opportunity called Jae in the music industry it was something they don't wish him to miss. And Wonpil, without asking anything had let go as if its the only thing he could do for the both of them. They may have tearfully separated but they left without regrets. They were only looking at the brighter future ahead of them although they wish they don't have to as for some point, they have loved each other so much to have dreamt of a future together.

Jae had trained without much communication to the outside aside from his parents in order to protect his image and prevent himself from running back to his lover's arms.

He may have successfully debuted as a main vocalist of a band, had a long list of schedule as their popularity increases, even with the overwhelming cheers of their fans, there will always be a void he could not erase. In the most stressful times or in between the busiest hours, he never misses a chance to check his phone to see the photo of the only person running on his mind every time he needs comfort. He wants to remember the first person who cheered him and made him aim for his dreams. He wouldn't have made it here without him.

Two years of debut. Five years without seeing each other, they finally had their chance tonight at the film and music industry gathering. He heard from a college friend, Wonpil has become a successful producer for the film industry just like what he had dreamt for himself. He always found Wonpil admirable, how he always make it to what his mind has set. Even Jae's future, Wonpil was the only one who believed in him.

In the past few years, he had watched those movies where Wonpil was involved just to find his name written on the screen. Although it was only his name, it was like seeing Wonpil's everything. Reminding him, they surely don't have anything to regret for the path they both chose.

"Wonpil-ah" Jae said under his breath. Slightly overwhelmed for saying the name he's been wishing to call in the past years.

Their eyes sparkle in admiration for each other. Their world had changed in the short period of time yet their feelings for each other has always been the same. Just like the old times.

"Jae.. long time no see.." Wonpil replies.

"Hi.."

"Hmm.. How are you?"

"Well.." Jae thought hard of how he is yet there's only one thing he wants to say and it brought a faint smile to his face "I made it.. we made it.."

There's proudness for the both of them yet there's a hint of sadness in his tone and it doesn't escape Wonpil's keen senses yet he pretended not to notice it.

"Yeah, I know. Congratulations for the both of us.." His lips lifted into a smile.

"Do you want to talk?" Jae gestured by his shoulder, indicating to go out.

"Where?"

"Anywhere.. Somewhere quiet.."

"How about them?" Wonpil lead his eyes to Jae's bandmates who are also trying to socialize with some people.

"That's fine. They'll be fine without me" He had an eye contact with his red haired bandmate and only nodded at him as if he had understood what Jae is planning to do.

In another prospective, Wonpil had a hard time forgetting Jae. He thought he was always ready to let go once his lover find his way to his dream however, he was wrong yet he didn't do anything. He promised he won't do anything. And he pushed himself to work harder and reach for his own dream instead, to have his own name on the big screen just like what Jae had hoped for him.

His co-workers thinks he is a huge fan of Jae's band after he was caught staring too long on his phone to see updates about Jae. They have exposed him of his hobby of only going to the same band's concert and not missing any of it. Wonpil doesn't tell them the truth but it is true he loves their music and the main vocalist's voice is everything. His everything. Now it is funny how he isn't the only one who goes to their concert anymore. The presence of his colleagues, jumping along the music of the person he still love made him less lonely.

"How's life?" Jae start as they both sit outside the hall of no people around. It was all quiet as everyone is inside enjoying the party yet here they are together, reminiscing the past. Carrying a heavy atmosphere around them.

"It's good.. we're preparing for another production for next year's film festival. I'm excited. How about you? Any plans? World tour?" Wonpil continuously asked.

"No.. no" Jae shakes his head. "We don't want any world tour this year.. How do you know we've been doing world tours? Are you watching me?" He asked with expectation.

"It's something everyone would know Jae.. Even a seventy year old elder would recognize you. I guess you still don't know how popular your band is" Wonpil softly grumbles in a cackle and Jae watched him in awe.

"Really? I was out of it. I was busy.." He replied weakly. Maybe he had hoped too much that Wonpil would be watching over him just like how he does to him.

"Are you dating someone?" Jae spilled his mind. And he wish he didn't said anything yet in a snap he realized, he doesn't regret asking although it seems like it brought them to awkwardness.

"Who knows.." Wonpil vaguely replies. He doesn't wish to answer it. He doesn't know why. It feels like saying no would mean he's still in love with Jae and saying yes would sound like a lie because it is true, he never had fallen out of love even after many dates. And having this conversation right now only confirmed it.

"You've got really pretty. You're prettier than the last time I saw you. Why are you always looking better everyday? That's interesting.."

"Last time?"

"Hmm.. last time.. I went on the press conference you had few months ago. I was lucky it was open for everyone.."

Wonpil only stared at the man in now blue hair sitting beside him. Jae is now a popular idol and if anyone would recognize him going around, it will bring him to trouble. He should know better than anyone. And in his actions, Wonpil doesn't want to put his hopes up.

"You were just curious how I was doing right?"

"No.." Jae shaked his head and fiddled his own calloused fingers. "I missed you.. so much.." He says quietly. "..that's why I went there. Besides.. I already know you're doing well without me, I don't need to know that.."

"Are you upset?"

"It was relief.. I was glad you've succeeded but at the same time I wish I was there by your side when you're having a hard time, when it seems like things aren't doing well. When you need someone to lean on. I wish I was there in every moment of you"

"I was doing well.. I didn't had much of a hard time. So, there's nothing much to worry about me" Wonpil lies. Cause its better that way. "You've lost weight though.. are they not feeding you properly?" He strayed their topic immediately in hopes Jae doesn't think about it anymore.

"Ah, it's stress, you already know how I am when I get stressed"

"Even though.. you should properly eat your meals.." There's irritation on Wonpil's tone, bringing the old days to Jae. His lips lifted to a small smile. Wonpil hasn't changed at all.

"I might do that.. since I've just not seen you today, I also got to talk to you. I'm feeling better.."

"Jae.. is there something wrong?" Wonpil worries in the sudden enthusiasm.

"Hmm.. everyday feels wrong.." Jae mumbles under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing.. it's just stress.."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hmm.. I am. Wonpil-ah, do you want to go on a date?"

"Date?"

"The place is not that great but the view is nice.. it's calm. I'll drive.." Jae stands up from his seat and stared down to Wonpil who was always shorter than him.

"Where?" Wonpil lifted his head to meet Jae's eyes and frowns, burying Jae's enthusiasm into a fail.

"Are you going somewhere?" He weakly asked.

"No, it's not that. Do you even know what you're talking about? And you.. I don't want to put you to trouble. What if they'll look for you?" The thought brought Jae's confidence back and draw a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I know what to do"

Jae was right, there's nothing much on the place except the view he can get from the busy night of Seoul but that doesn't matter. There is something more beautiful here more than anything else. How badly Wonpil wants to say it but he doesn't.

However, the warm hand of someone he used to be so familiar and he believed to be a perfect fit to his smaller hands have intertwined their fingers, almost making Wonpil jump in a surprise yet all he could do is stay grounded from his footsteps and look up to the culprit.

"Just this once. Let's make up for the time we both lost.. hmm?"

Wonpil became mute for a second. He's too weak for the same person just as he thought. And he is softer more than ever by the fact they're standing side by side with their hands intertwined.

"You're still reckless.." He says under his breath and Jae almost melt down from the admiration for him.

Jae swallows from his dry throat as they continue their walk into the endless empty road. If only this night doesn't have to end. If only he can do anything more than just hold Wonpil's hand, he will do anything to make it.

"I hate this.." He stood frozen from his steps, making Wonpil do the same and stare at him. Jae turned to Wonpil after he spoke, almost teary as he spill the words he honestly wants to say the whole night.

"I hate how we don't have anything to blame.. To whom do I need to get angry to stop this pain?"

"Jae.." Wonpil quietly says as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I want to take my heart out. It keeps hurting.." He tells Wonpil in an aching sight. His hold on Wonpil's hand gets tighter. While his free hand beats his own chest. He lower his head and spoke in a small voice. "Wonpil-ah.. are you sure you don't love me anymore?"

"What did I told you? Didn't I tell you to think first before you speak?!" Wonpil yells as he get worked up on the sudden way Jae is acting.

Jae began to sob. Like a kid who has been scolded by his parent.

"I can't think.. It hurts here.. I miss you.. I miss you so much.. I want to hold you.. This is killing ---" His sobs turned to silence when a pair of lips touched his. Warm hands has cupped his cheek and stayed on the same position for a bit.

"I told you.. you can't be reckless!" Wonpil continue to yell. His brows met as tears began to trickle on his eyes. "I love you. Why do you think I don't? I still love you. I missed you a lot, I want to touch you. Kiss you. I want to do everything with you.."

Jae thought Wonpil has stopped loving him. He knew Wonpil has dated several guys in the past so he thought he was just one of those people he'd meet and break up with.

"Let's start all over again.." Jae took both of Wonpil's hand to his and placed it to his chest. High in expectation as he stare eagerly on the shorter's eyes.

"I'm leaving in the next few days. And we might have to spend a year there.."

Disappointment began to fill Jae's eyes once again. His mind full of question. Wondering why they can't be together even if they love each other this much.

"There's a concert plan for us next year too.."

Wonpip hisses as he think of a similar thought. Everything about them is just wrong. Their timing and their love.

"Really? This is interesting.. how come our life works perfectly for anything but us.."

"I don't want to lose you.." Jae says under his breath.

"Neither do I.." Wonpil gazes lovingly in pain to Jae's eyes and once again he cupped Jae's face to his smaller hand, wiping the tear stain left on the taller's cheek.

And Jae couldn't hold back anymore so he leaned down as he pull Wonpil's waist closer to him to press his lips on the shorter. In a second, Wonpil had his arms wrapped around the taller's neck, allowing Jae to kiss him. They both tilted their heads for a better access, allowing their tongues to play inside their mouths. All these years, the yearning they had for each other are being expressed on the kiss. The way they wish they don't have to stop and kiss until the longingness they have will disappear, until the gap and the days they've missed of each other will fade. They know they can't do anything about it but they still have the future. Not now, not tomorrow or the next year but they still have time to catch up on the lost time if they are still willing to love each other.

"Let's try and work it out. This year, next year isn't the end of the world.." Wonpil says as he pants out from the kiss they had earlier.

"Wait for me.."

"I'll wait.. come to me when you're ready but if it's not possible.. tell me. Okay?" Wonpil says with nothing to expect for now as he know two years in the industry is too short to complicate Jae's life. Even if he is not part of it, he knows. He knows it can be a problem.

"No, I'll be there.. I'll be there.." Jae says in a desperate tone.

"Okay, I got you.." Wonpil embraced the taller to his arms and run circles at his back. And Jae just simply wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist and held him tightly on his arms.

During Wonpil's stay overseas, he had never lost contact with Jae again. He's been happier to be with him yet the yearning he had for the past years wouldn't fade away. Sometimes, he would question himself if this is the right thing to do but there's more than a lot of times he would tell himself he doesn't care about it anymore cause all he wants is Jae in his life.

There are times when he gets caught smiling too much as he stare on his phone by his colleagues, thinking he is dating yet he never admitted the truth. The name on the contact, the profile photo doesn't have anything related to Jae but even if he make it that way, no one will ever expect he knew Jae personally cause in the end, they all think he is just a big fan.

But one time, when Wonpil was about to sleep on his hotel room where he was staying with the rest of the production team, he received a text from Jae asking him to meet on the grounds. Wonpil doesn't want to believe it yet he went downstairs anyway and searched for the taller. He was wearing a hoodie, a cap and a face mask, he had his back facing Wonpil but to him, he could recognize it right away. He know it's Jae so he ran to his direction and immediately jumped into a hug on the taller's arms, wrapping his legs to his waist the moment he made Jae turn to him. Luckily, Jae's reflexes are still there just like in their college years and he immediately held the shorter to balance the two of them.

Almost teary and overwhelmed, he doesn't want to let go out of embarassment. He doesn't want to be caught crying suddenly. And Jae groaned in the sudden action yet it made him chuckle as well. The scent of the person he loves the most is in his nose and he doesn't want anyone to take it away from him.

"How did you get here?" Wonpil sounded whiny as his head is still buried on the taller's neck.

"Plane?"

"I'm serious!" Wonpil's brows meet as he withdraw his head from his neck to see his face and give him a smack on the shoulder.

"We got a break. One month. So I'm gonna spend at least two weeks here and play with you when you're not busy. You can spare some time for me, right?" Jae purses his lips although Wonpil couldn't see the entirety of his face but he can imagine it by the tone of his voice and the awe in his eyes.

"Of course.. anything for you.." Wonpil says as he connect his forehead to the taller.

"You're heavy.." Jae comments after the sweet reunion. Wonpil squinted his eyes in embarassment, pink tint spreading on his cheek as he jump out from Jae's hold but Jae doesn't let him go even in a few minutes and only wrapped his arms on the shorter's waist.

Even if there were few people glancing at them, they didn't seem to notice it as they were too immersed with each other's presence.

"Where should we go?" Jae asked.

"At this hour?"

"Hmmm.. Are you going to be busy tomorrow? Later.. I mean" Jae noticed its already past midnight.

"We will.. but do you have anything you want to eat first?"

"Let's just eat for today and get some rest. I booked a hotel close to yours. Just in case you will uncomfortable about it.."

"I won't.. but I think that's good. I don't want anyone to catch you here.."

They ended up at the McDonalds close to both of their hotels to save some time and converse a little more. Wonpil then decided to sleep on the hotel where Jae stays in as it is safer. By texting his colleague, they already expect him to be with some guy he is probably dating since he couldn't stop smiling from his phone. That day was like a dream, as if they were brought back to college. The future is unclear but as long as today exists, they will be fine.

Fifteen days was shorter than the years they waited so they spent their days preciously to places and created a lot of memories in every chance they get. Their nights were sweeter and hotter as if they don't want to be separated from each other but even if they don't want it to happen, Jae has to go back and continue doing his job. Compare to Wonpil, even if Jae can try and take his days off, being an idol doesn't stop there. Anyone will know him.

The feeling of separating has to be the most familiar thing between them yet the sting still doesn't fade away. It will hurt again and again like a thorn pricking them until it bleeds.

"I'll visit you too on your world tour next year, I can do that right?" Wonpil asked while his hands are tightly gripping the hems of Jae's jacket.

The two of them are standing in the airport, waiting for the time Jae had to go but obviously in any time, they don't want to be separated from each other. Their eyes are fixated to one another, ignoring everything else but themselves.

"Sure.. I will wait for you.." Jae says before he pulled the shorter into a tight embrace.

"Okay.." Wonpil replies under his breath.

The rest of that night, Wonpil wore the jacket Jae left him, the scent brought him into a sweet dream of the first time he and Jae kissed under the cherry blossom tree.

Jae's band has been busier than ever. A long process of making new songs. More schedules as they promote and the preparation for the upcoming world tour. Everything used to be a lot stressful yet these days, it feels like the weight on his body has been lifted as there's a place he could call home now. Knowing Wonpil have his back, cheering for him. It reminds him of those days he used to doubt himself, afraid to take the risk because everything is sure now. And he's never been so sure until Wonpil came to his life.

Without Jae knowing, Wonpil was also on the first stop of the world tour concert which is in Seoul, with his colleagues. How funny when they were all asking him to bring his boyfriend. Because he doesn't have to. The person he is tied to is the one performing on the stage. Its just too bad, he couldn't say it proudly.

They don't know how they were able to survive the years this way. All they know was they're always patiently waiting for each other. Without getting tired of, without looking the other way. All they did was put their trust to each other. Without failing their little promises. Knowing if they break it, they might break each other.

But they have dated fine even with their busy days and make it on their free time. They would go on a trip together, sometimes in overseas to be away from everyone who might know Jae so they could hold each other's hand and kiss whenever they want to. Sometimes, Jae would wish they didn't have to be this way but he'd have to erase the thought because Wonpil wouldn't want him to think that way. For him, everything has an order and the dream Jae wanted for himself has to be first, before him, before anything else so Jae has always been careful of their relationship cause he is afraid one day Wonpil will have to give up on him, for him. And he doesn't even want to imagine the pain of being left by someone he had loved for a very long time.

"Thank you.." Jae accidentally speaks his mind, earning a reason for Wonpil to glance at him with a small smile on his face.

They're on a desert this time, exploring the heat of the morning and the cold weather of the night. The two has set up their own bonfire outside in a distance from the other foreigners they were able to talk with during lunch and sat quietly enjoying each other's company while watching the stars Wonpil love the most and the moon Jae loves to look up to.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You just said 'thank you'. Was it not directed to me?"

"Oh. Did I say it out loud?"

"What were you thankful for?"

"Nothing.. I.. I.." Jae sighs.

"Is there any problem?" Wonpil worries.

"I just don't know how to explain it"

"Then it's fine. You don't have to tell me everything" Wonpil says as he intertwine their fingers together and brought his focus back on the bonfire in front of them.

"I mean.. thank you for keeping up with me.." Jae says with all eyes on Wonpil before the shorter turned to him. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarassment as he speak yet here he is anyway, weak and in love with the same person for the longest time.

"Anything for you.." Wonpil says as he leave a peck on Jae's lips.

"Once I'm bigger, I'll make sure we won't have to do this anymore.."

"Why not? This is fun.. we get to see the stars.." Wonpil smiles at him

"You know what I mean.." Jae quietly says, turning the warm atmosphere between them into a cold one. Erasing the facade from Wonpil's lips.

"Of course.. I do.." He answers quietly. "But you don't need to tell me that. I'm completely satisfied of what we have right now. This is so much better than missing you without knowing what to do about it. At least now, I can hold you.." He shows off their intertwined hands making Jae smile. "I can kiss you. Like this.." And Wonpil leaned in to give a quick peck but unexpectedly, Jae swiftly cupped the shorter's cheek and pull him into a longer kiss.

"You will always be the kindest person in this world.." He comments.

"And you will always be the sweetest" Wonpil retaliates with a huge smile plastered on his face. Jae knows he can never win against how great is the person he loves. He has to be the luckiest man on Earth.

If years of patience would mean they could grow a fruit, maybe Jae's thought was right. The first two years was difficult as they have to be frequently apart, then the next few years would be how they'd manage their time for each other while the next thing would be how they'd make their relationship last but now they aren't that scared anymore. It has been too long since things has restarted for the two of them and Jae's band has already known him for so long now since the day he officially introduced Wonpil to everyone.

"Finally! We met you!" Young K in a purple hair exclaimed and Wonpil's brows raised as a question fill his mind.

"Since we were trainee, he's only talking about you. We're glad you managed to make it this far" Said Sungjin on his newly dyed ash brown hair.

"We're really glad to see you personally" Dowoon on his silver hair emphasizes with a wide smile on his face.

"Enough! Stop telling him groundless lies" Jae says on his blonde hair. Pink tint spreading on his cheeks.

"Oh! I haven't seen hyung like this!" Dowoon pointed out as the result, the rest laughed enjoying the sight.

Its almost twenty years since they've known each other, eleven years since they've started dating again. And Jae thought, maybe eleven years is enough to end this repetitive cycle and change his life. So he asked the oldman of their company in regards to his future plans. He's been on the industry for thirteen years now and there are few things Jae doesn't wish to happen again, like hiding Wonpil from the public eye. He doesn't deserve this.

Just like five years ago which was the mark of their seventh year of debut, his dating privacy was almost exposed through a news article, luckily the company was able to exchange it with something else to protect him. And that.. he never told Wonpil in case he'd be worried.

This time, he is more confident of protecting himself which includes protecting Wonpil. He is now ready to accept the hate from anyone because at the end no matter how rough his day would go by, he only wants to go home and rest to his one and only person.

So Jae had prepare a little decoration in his house with stuffs his bandmates has recommended. They said its better for him to do all things in his house to not be suspicious of the surprise. And they were right. When Jae asked Wonpil to find him on the backyard of his house, the curious and suspicious stare of the shorter was unforgettable. Even if he has done plenty of concerts with thousands of people, nothing could compare the excitement and the nerve wracking feeling he is experiencing today. And the moment he kneeled down and pulled the box on the pocket of his semi formal attire, Wonpil could only gasp and tear up.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

"Ye..yes. yes.." Wonpil sobbed. Jae then finally had pulled the silver ring from the box and put it on the shorter's ring finger.

Jae too almost cried when it fit so perfectly to Wonpil's hand. He had bought this ring four years ago although he knew he couldn't give his all yet for the person he love. After the long search of the right timing, now that he is ready and Wonpil is willing to hold his hand, everything is just too overwhelming. More than the first time Wonpil asked him out on a date. More than his debut. More than the day they first reunited. Today has just became the happiest day of his life.

Then he forgot, his bandmates were actually hiding somewhere around the bush for the confetti once Wonpil says yes. They all laughed as the confetti fell on the couple's head, upon looking at the ugly look of their bandmate crying and hugging his now fiancé. Since this is the first time they are witnessing this kind of side of their main vocalist, it's a day they will remember for a very long time.

News articles has been published and some people has been disappointed of the news but there are some who had accepted it cooly. Some just spread rumors that they actually knew Jae was dating someone for a long time. Some has stayed on the fandom but there are more people who remained. Whatever those people had to say, Jae just doesn't care anymore. What's important for him is the future ahead with his future spouse.

Here.." Wonpil passed on a white piece of invitation type of paper to his busy colleagues staring at either their laptops or papers who doesn't have plan to get their lunches.

"What's this?" Dahyun, his younger female colleague asked without trying to open the invitation.

"I'm getting married" Wonpil says with his both hands clasped together.

His colleagues froze from their spot upon hearing the information and gazed on him.

"You're what?!!" Jaebum, his older male colleague raised his voice out of surprise.

"What's wrong with you? Is this the first time you guys have been invited on a wedding celebration?" Wonpil fiddles his own fingers although he is trying to joke around.

"That's not the problem Kim Wonpil! We've never met this guy you've been dating.." Jihyo, another senior female colleague has said.

"Ah, he's a busy person. But.. you already met him a lot of times"

"We did?" They asked simultaneously.

Wonpil nods. And pointed out the people he went to the band's concert before.

"You guys. Why don't you just read the invitation first before reacting so scarily.."

"Park.. P... Park Jaehyung?" Chansung, another male colleague almost stuttered upon getting an idea who might this person be although there's a picture of him and Jae attached on the invitation.

"Is this that Jae?" Their eyes widen as they discuss in a staring contest. Wonpil could only bite his inner cheek at the reaction he is seeing. He knew they might react this way but still, he was nervous yet happy to be telling his colleagues whom he consider as his friends to finally know who was the guy he's been dating for so long.

"That Jae?"

"Oh right! News articles has been spread that Jae is getting married!" They discussed.

They all congratulated Wonpil with the news and asked him a lot of things regarding Jae. Like how they met, how they dated and everything under the sun. Wonpil then shyly told them the story he could at least share to all of them.

Hair up. White suit. White shoes. Jae is looking his best nor Wonpil. Wonpil bites his lips from the tension filling up his body, he still could not believe it. He is getting married today and it's with the person he's been wishing to spend his life with. He smiles to himself in front of the mirror with glossy eyes. He shouldn't be crying right now so he distracts himself from the pictures taken by his friends as he waits for the time. He hasn't seen Jae the whole day therefore, it becomes very fulfilling to see the wide smile on his future spouse's face with the guests, especially with his parents.

Everything has been perfect as they exchange each other's vows. It seems like it has become a thing for the two of them to cry to easily. They've been crying since they've put each other's rings to their fingers. The kiss they shared witnessed by the people they trust the most felt sweeter than they expected it will be.

It was helpless before they met again. There is fear although they have all the love for each other. It was difficult even if they have endured and given up many things for each other's sake. It was all worth it though. The aisle was just the beginning of the new phase of their love. They might walk to more struggles in the future but as long as the love they had for each other won't fade, they will be safe. They will always be welcomed home by the one they love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you made it here. I hope it was okay. Leave your thoughts on the comment box.
> 
> Have a lovely day, My Days~~


End file.
